The adventures of maddy gavin roxas and namine
by shurik
Summary: a story my friend is writing and sending me so you guys can read
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I came up with this at 12:15 am

A/N: I came up with this at 12:15 am. I was bored. Disclamer I do not own Kingdom Hearts Final Fantasy or Jesus

**A Random Day in Twilight Town**

It was a peaceful day in Twilight Town. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, children were laughing and playing...but of course this was all interrupted when Maddy deiceded to pay a visit

Me: MUHAHAHHAHAHAHA I feel slightly evil today!

Roxas: Um...isent being evil bad?

Me: Not when you just got your chocolate bar stolen by Siefer!

In the background Namine faints but Roxas gracefully catches her...well okay not gracefully but he caught her okay?

Me: We must track down Seifer pulls out chainsaw THE CHOCLETE SHALL BE MINE AGAIN!

Roxas: Ugh Maddy where did you get that chainsaw?

Me: I have a lot of strange friends now lets go!

So off went Maddy and Roxas (they had to leave Namine at home, which almost took three hours since Roxas HAD to make sure she was comfortable and wouldn't be attacked by cheese ninjas) and they found Siefer and his gang

Siefer: eating chocolate Drat how did we get Rai stuck again!

Rai: Ya know ya know ya know ya know ya know

Fuu: Donuts

Seifer: Oh yeah I remember now!

Me: YO SEIFER YOU STOLE MY CHOCLETE!

Seifer: girly gasp

Rai: ya know ya know ya know ya know

Fuu: points at Maddy chocolate

Roxas: Maddy can't we just go back to see Nami? What if she got attacked by mutant elephants!

Me: Roxas I already made an anti-mutant elephant circle already!

Roxas: But what about exploding monkeys!

Rai: Ya know ya know ya know ya know ya know

Me: THATS IT REPEAT BOY YOUR GOING DOWN! pulls out cellphone

Seifer: another girly gasp Oh no what sort of apperation of evil shall she bring out next!

Suddenly an innocent looking rabbit hopped in and looked up at Rai

Rai: ya know ya know ya know ya know

The next scene is so graphic and violent that we can not even grasp what happened, but lets just say Rai won't be talking for a while...or a few years at that.

Just then Axel came in.

Axel: Whoa dudes what happened here

Fuu although in deep shock manged to whisper: Bunnies

Axel: Duddete you bunnies are cute got it memorized

But at that moment a donut fell on Axel's head and sadly we got stuck as well

Axel: got it memorized got it memorized got it memorized got it memorized

Roxas: NOOOO AXEL THE RABBIT!

But it was too late... at least Axel and Rai will stay the hell away from donuts for a very long time

Me: ALRIGHT SEIFER ITS YOUR TURN NOW!

Seifer: Meep you've destroyed my entire team! I SHALL KILL YOU WITH THIS PLANK!grabs plank

Me: turns on chainsaw and cuts plank

Seifer: screams like a girl and runs away

Me: There, thats that

Roxas: So what do we do now?

Me: Lets go see Jesus!

Roxas: We can see Jesus?

Me: Of course now lets go

So Maddy and Roxas went to see Jesus, who lived in Maddy's closet.

Roxas: Jesus lives in your closet?

Me: Long story

Jesus: Hello my children!

Roxas and Maddy: Hi Jesus!

Jesus: What do you need to know?

Maddy: We need to know how to defeat the evil cheese ninjas!

Jesus: ...

Roxas: Why would Jesus know how to defeat the cheese ninjas

Me: Because Jesus knows all looks at Roxas weirdly

Jesus: Well thats simple: the secret to defeating cheese ninjas is!

But at that moment Jesus got a call from his disciples who were still waiting for Jesus to have the last supper with Him. So Jesus went off and told Roxas and Maddy that God said hi.

Roxas: What should we do now?

Me: LETS GO BLOW UP SILENT HILL!

Roxas: Oh dear

A/N: I may continue but only if people like it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yay for chapter 2

A/N: yay for chapter 2! And yes I realized my spelling mistakes from the last chapter so hopefully this will be better!

**Lets blow up Silent Hill!**

After a few weeks later Axel had gotten out of the hospital(although now he had a huge fear of bunnies and donuts) but unfortunately for the gang they all got bored of scaring Axel time and time again with bunnies and donuts.

Me: I'm bored!

Roxas and Namine: WE KNOW!

Me: Sheesh you guys are cranky

Yes they where for they were all laying around the couch lazily. Namine had tried drawing, but Seifer (who was suffering internal brain damage) had eaten her notebook...and then Roxas had to go beat him up but that was the only exciting thing that happened

Me: Wait! I know what we should do!

Roxas and Namine: What?

Me: Like I said before: BLOW UP SILENT HILL!

Roxas: But why would we blow up Silent Hill?

Me: Because it's evil and stuff

Namine: How are we going to blow it up?

Me: Simple: We get Harry from SH1

Namine: But dident he die in SH3?

Me: Thats what THEY WANTED YOU TO THINK! But he was really abducted by aliens!

Roxas: And do you know where the aliens are?

Me: Of course! They are at CANDY LAND!

At that moment Roxas and Namine gave Maddy a look of "are you absolute insane?"

Roxas: Ugh you do know Candy Land dosen't exist?

Me: SHUN THE NON-BELIVER SHUUUUUUUUUUUUN

Namine: No really it was taken over by some carpet making company years ago.

Roxas: Oh so thats where Carpet Land comes from...

Me: Wait...Candy Land...now makes carpets?...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Suddenly a very confused Luke Skywalker came in wondering if his dad was home. Maddy, still upset about Candy Land, threw a brick at Luke which knocked him asleep and was later dragged off by Vatiel

Me: What a minute Vateil is FROM Silent Hill

Roxas: Wait Maddy you've never even played Silent Hill! How do you know so much about it

Me and Namine: The source of all information!

Roxas: Jesus?

Me and Namine: Nope Wikipedia!

Jesus: Did someone call me?

Me: No but maybe you can help us!

Roxas: Jesus where did you come from!

Jesus: Oh I was just at a wedding party and the wine ran out so I turned some water into wine.

Me, Roxas and Namine: 00 wow Jesus really is amazing

Jesus: Hmmm I wonder why everyone is so surprised when I tell them that!

So after a lot of more random and irrelevant conversations the trio (including Jesus) went off to find Harry and the group of aliens. They came across an robed figure who said in a deep dark voice "**I know where Harry is. But you must worship me first!" **

Jesus: Satan why do you always try to take my friends from me

Satan: (points at Jesus and starts to whine) wahhhhhh but you have so many more followers then meeeeeee. All I got was a couple of random Goths running around and throwing pentagrams everywhere!

Me: hmm I always wondered what Satan looks liked (pulls off Satan's hood)

And at the moment they all gasped and what they saw

Roxas: OMG SATAN IS PARIS HILTON?!

Me and Namine: HA WE KNEW IT!

Jesus: (blinks)

Satan/Paris: OH DRAT NOW THEY KNOW WHO I AM!

Then before Jesus could blink again Satan/Paris disapperd into a dark portal but then came back again

Satan/Paris: That's hot!

And at that moment Jesus got a call. Apparently He had to go heal some leapers so the trio said goodbye to their Jewish carpenter friend and resumed the quest to find Harry and the aliens

**5 hours later...**

Roxas: Isen't it obvious Maddy? Harry did die!

Namine(who was riding on Roxas's back): Yeah we've been searching for hours!

Me: No...but the secret ending...

But that day luck struck them as a big UFO came down and out came Harry!

Harry(speaking in weird alien voice):So you want to blow up Silent Hill?

Me, Roxas and Namine: Yes!

Harry: Well come on in guys!

The trio went inside a huge spaceship to find that the aliens were actually a group of headcrab zombies

Roxas: Why aren't you a zombie then Harry?

Harry: I gave them sweets and then they shut up

Me: Makes sense to me!

Well you might be wondering what was going on at Silent Hill at this moment. In fact SH3 was taking place!

Heather: Wait a minute...you mean I'm actually in this story?

Narrator: Why yes Heather and together you Maddy, Roxas and Namine are going to defeat an evil God who will probably kill us all

Heather: Oh nice spoiling the last boss for them...

Narrator: Uh oh

Random Guy: John dident we tell you not to mess up?

Narrator/John: Well she asked!

Random Guy: Thats it John! Bring in the Hannah Montana CD!

Narrator/John: NOOOOOOO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE NOT THAT!

Just then Heather quickly put her hands over her ears to drown out that talentless singer and the screaming coming from the Narrator. Now you are probably wondering what happened to our friends on the UFO at this time well...

Namine: This is not Silent Hill! It looks like Vegas!

Roxas(who was busy playing Black Jack): Sorry what you say sweetie?

Namine(grabs Roxas): C'mon Roxy-kun back on the ship

Roxas: Ahhhh my dreaded nickname!

So after getting lost and ending up at Vegas they found that the UFO's gps system was that awful Map-king.

Me: NOT AGAIN MAP KING!(destroys gps screen)

GPS annoying lady: No Maddy what are you doing! I told you to turn right on the path that leads the completely wrong direction then your supposed to go

Me: Have at it gps evil lady!(sticks knife through screen)

Thankfully the aliens had a map which proved to be much better. And they finally got to Silent Hill

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Paris Hilton, Silent Hill, wikipedia, Hannah Montana(thank God) and Map King.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Oh and the parts with Jesus aren't meant to offend anyone...I used them for comical parts only. Oh and if you where wondering why Roxas called Namine "sweetie" they are actually boyfriend/girlfriend in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: On to chapter 3

A/N: On to chapter 3! I do not own any of the franchise or things I may mention in this fic now on to the story!

**Pyramid Head likes Earl Gray tea?**

On the way their they stopped to pick up their friend Gavin, who was playing chess with Kakashi(who was wearing his bunny outfit) After many more pointless detours they reached Silent Hill

Gavin: That's Silent Hill?

Me: Its got the fog and the...dead bodies

Roxas: Remind me why we came here again?

Namine: Hey isent that Heather down there?

And sure enough there was Heather who was slowly recroving from the effects of Hannah Montana. But to her surprise they landed the UFO perfectly in front of her...well actually the crashed into and building and nearly killed her but thats aside the point...

Heather: Who the hell are you?

Gavin: Wow you sure are polite...

Harry: Hi sweetie!

Heather: Daddy! I thought you died!...oh you used the robot Harry again didn't you

Harry: Of course!

Me: So wait can we blow it up now?

Roxas: No because if we did that SH3 would be less scary and we wouldn't get to see Heather throw up a...

At that moment Namine shoved her hand over Roxas's mouth, for she knew all to well of what happened when you said spoilers out loud.

Gavin: I know! We should help Heather get revenge on Claudia!

Me: But revenge is bad...

Gavin: Well...Claudia stole a cookie!

Me: (gasp) THAT VILE WITCH SHE SHALL PAY!

And with that our group tracked onwards defeating many monsters in their wake.

Roxas: But there are no monsters!

Me: Yeah dident Alessia create the monsters?

Heather: Oh yeah that reminds me I got a postcard from her!

On the front of the postcard they saw Alessia who was making a sandcastle with one of those creepy looking nurse monsters and on the back it had this lovely message:

**HA SUCKERS! You thought I was actually gonna be there making the monsters for you? Well TOO BAD! I finally get some vacation time! Screw you Heather!**

Gavin: What sort of daughter did you raise?

Harry: Well don't look at me! I only raised two parts of her soul remember?

Me: Yes we did always question Dahila's parenting methods.

Roxas: So are we gonna find Claudia or not?

Me: Onwards gang!

So after running around the creepy empty town they finally found the church where Claudia was.

Me: I never thought church could be so...sinister and evil looking

Namine: Don't the cult worship some weird monster-god or something?

Me: Yeah

Namine: Then why do they use a church?

Suddenly they heard a muffled voice coming from the curtain's and at that point Namine was pretty scared so she screamed and kicked it where the sun don't shine.

??: Oh God! You could've just pulled back the curtain!

Heather: Vincent?

Vincent Valentine: Yes did someone call me?

All: No not you Vincent go back and cry over Lucrecia some more

Vincent Valentine: (sniff)

Other Vincent: And responding to your question ladies, actually none of us was bothered to build a building for our cult worship so we just used this church and made it look more evil

Roxas: Oh that's...nice...

At that moment Claudia appeared!

Claudia: Aha! I trapped you all here! My plan has worked!

Vincent: You never told me about them...

Claudia: GO HOME VINCENT NO ONE LIKES YOU!

Vincent: You big meanie head

Claudia: Well your a big doofus!

**4 hours later...**

Vincent: Yeah well your mother is stupid she sat on the TV and watched the couch!

Claudia: Your mother is so stupid she...

All except for Vincent and Claudia: OH WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!

Claudia: (clears throat) So Heather you finally made it. The Birth of God is near blah blah blah oh goodness do I have to say all this boring crap about some weirdo cult-god?

Narrator(the new one): Yes you have to say it because it's in the game!

Claudia: (points to Maddy and the other group of people) Well their not in the game!

Gavin: You know she does have a point...

Heather: Oh screw this (starts to turn red and weird noises come)

Roxas: Now that's not something you see everyday!

Heather: God I'm gonna be sick! (pukes out God)

(Everyone looks in disgust)

Namine: Eww I am so not going to have children

Roxas: How can you puke up a uterus (looks at Namine) Your a girl! Tell me!

Namine: Well I've never been pregnant with a demonic god!

Gavin: (puts on curious face) or have you...

That resulted in a slap from Namine

Claudia: (looks at script) wait a minute your telling me I have to WHAT! That is disgusting I am not doing that!

Narrator: (takes out Hannah Montana)

Claudia: Oh all right (eats god uterus...thing)

**After everyone is done barfing...**

Claudia: Ugh that was pleasant (turns red) what the hell?(gets dragged of by Vatiel)

Roxas: I have a strange feeling that we should follow her, although whatever is in that pit could kill us all...

Me: Oh well! (pushes everyone in)

**Inside the weird hole...**

Heather: Crap! Claudia's dead already!

Gavin: Where is God then?

Me: OMG look!

The "God" turned out to be...

MILEY CYRUS!

Miley Cyrus: MUAHAHHAHAHHA MY EVIL PLAN WORKED! NOW I SHALL FORCE EVERYONE TO LISTEN TO MY CRAP SINGING!

Me: YOU FIEND!

Roxas: How dare you!

Namine: (faints but again Roxas amazing catches her)

Gavin: No way thats just mean!

Heather: Hey I wanted to kill Claudia!

Harry: MUFFINS!

Everyone looked at Harry who was eating blueberry muffins. And then Miley stole them because she is evil

Harry: NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!(pulls out cellphone) ALRIGHT GUYS READY THE LASER!

Me: But Harry were not on the ship.

Harry: Oh crud...

So they all had to run really fast.

Roxas: How the hell did we make it?

Me: Silly Roxas! Didn't you know that we all had super speed powers?

Roxas: No we don't!

Me: Oh yeah maybe this town is just small

Harry: (pushes a button and the whole town is destroyed)

Gavin: That was intresting!

But little did our heroes know that on the ship was...Pyramid Head. Unfortunately the first one to find this out was Namine, who was in the shower

Namine: Is someone out there?(hears scraping noises and peaks out to see Pyramid Head trying to comb his non-existent hair but failing)

Then everyone heard a loud scream.

Roxas: HOLD ON NAMINE I'M COMING TO SAVE YA!

This was bad for Roxas for you see Namine was still in the shower and for a boyfriend to walk in on his girlfriend having a shower is...awkward

Roxas: Nami are you...OH GOD YOUR NAKED!(covers eyes and gets nosebleed)

Everyone else rushes in: What happened

Namine: ALL OF YOU GET THE HELL OUT!

Pyramid Head: mhmhmhmmhmh?

Namine: YES YOU TOO! CAN'T A GIRL HAVE A SHOWER IN PIECE?

After a few more minutes of chaos things died down a little and Maddy and Pyramid Head wanted to have a tea party!

Gavin: But Pyramid Head kills and rapes things...

Me: Your point?

Gavin: Oh forget it

So for the rest of the day they all drank Earl Gray tea while playing chess with Kakashi(who was still wearing his bunny outfit) and Jesus...then they all danced liked retards

A/N: Sorry if this is not as funny as the last chapters... Stayed tuned for more epic adventures with the group! Oh and sorry for the spelling mistakes


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: On to the next chapter

A/N: On to the next chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this! I do not own any of the franchises or things I may mention in this fic

**Return of the evil GPS lady**

So after the tea party Heather and Harry decided to live with the aliens on the UFO. Pyramid Head since his home was destroyed went on to live his dream as a professional ballet dancer.

**Back in Twilight Town**

Me: Roxas what movie did you rent then?

Roxas: Well to be honest I'm not sure! This guy in a big dark coat gave it to me saying it was "the best movie ever" and I thought to myself It can't be bad then!

Gavin: Pop it in the DVD player then!

But little did our heroes know that this film was a...UWE BOLL FILM!

Namine: What is this!

Me: NO TURN IT OFF MY EYES ARE BEING RAPED!

Gavin: Forget your eyes my ears are the ones who are suffering!

Roxas: LETS TURN THIS CRAP OFF!

And so Roxas saved them all from a horrible death.

Everyone expect Roxas: ROXAS WHY THE HELL DID YOU RENT THIS!

Roxas: Well hey I didn't know it was an Uwe Boll film!

Namine: Roxas you dolt!

Roxas: Wahhhh I thought you loved me! I saved you at the end didn't I?

Namine:(sighs and pats Roxas on the head) I do love you its just that you can be an idiot some times...

Gavin: I suggest we go and investigate the guy who gave you this film!

Me: Sounds like a plan(runs off and gets shotgun)

Gavin: Maddy! Don't you know were gonna need something better?(gets chainsaw)

Me: MUAHHAAHAHAHH LETS GO!

And with that our heroes left for the movie rental shop...well they also had to wait for Maddy who was obsessing over: video games, manga and a poster of Hyde but moving on...

Roxas: hmmmm that's weird the dude was right here.

Me: Wait! Look at this!

They all looked at something that appeared to be tons of flyer's to sign an pro-Uwe Boll petition.

Namine: Whoever this person is they sure are a Uwe Boll fan...

Gavin: But that contradicts everything! This is Uwe Boll that were talking about.

Me: True what fans does Uwe Boll have?

Roxas: None!

Me: Oh yeah that means only one thing...

Random Person: That the sky is not blue?

Me: What...get out of here will you?

Random Person: CHICKENS!(runs off)

Me: Um...okay what I meant was that the guy must be Uwe Boll himself!

Roxas: Oh God I touched him myself!

Roxas then ran off to have a chemical bath and came back in pain but happy he got "Uwe Boll" off of him**.**

Namine: (sighs again) Roxas if your going to do something why not think about it first! Gosh no wonder your from Sora...

Roxas: CHIBI MODE TRANSFORM (becomes cute little chibi)

Namine: OMG YOU ARE SO CUTE (snuggles little Roxas chibi and kisses on the check)

Cloud: Hmmm I have to remember that one when Tifa gets mad at me...

Me: Cloud where did you come from?

Cloud: Well do to the authors crazy obsession over me, you deiced to put me in for the hell of it

Gavin: Um shouldn't we get back on the hunt for Uwe Boll?

Roxas(back in normal form with Namine still clinging to him): Yes let us go capture this evil video game movie butchering man!

So the gang (including Cloud) went to find Uwe Boll. They could not find trace of the German but wherever they went there where the flyer's everywhere.

**4 hours later...**

Roxas: Why is it whenever we are going somewhere or finding someone it has to take so damn long?

Me: Because it adds to the comical humor now lets keep going.

Suddenly Uwe Boll jumped out

Uwe Boll(or you can also call him the source of all things which are not good): How dare you make fun of me! Don't you see my crap films are genius? For I am the only genius in the industry, and I say that because I do not have a brain that functions properly and because of that I make the worst films in the world, even though I say it's great!

Gavin: Oh Lord save us all...

Uwe Boll(or the abomination of mankind): What are you saying? Don't you just love my terrible script writing, and making good games into cruddy movies?

Me: That's it (loads shotgun and shoots Uwe Boll but mysteriously he is still alive!)

Uwe Boll: Don't you know? I am too evil and stupid to kill!

Cloud: No that's not the reason!

Roxas: What?

Cloud: He's being controlled by an even EVILER being!

Namine: Is that even possible?

Me: No it can't be!

And at that moment Uwe Boll pulled up his shirt to reveal a mini tv screen in his stomach

Gavin: It's Map-King!

Evil GPS lady: You see? Maddy you can't kill me! You fell for my trap and I got revenge by making you see a Uwe Boll film! And now I shall make the whole world suffer by making everyone watch Uwe Boll movies non-stop!

Me: (gasp) You monster!

Roxas: Oh no! Everyone knows that the evilness of Map-King can not be destroyed!

But as everyone was waiting there impending doom all of a sudden a black haired Asian looking lady burst through)

Tifa: Alright now who's gonna hurt my Cloud?

Cloud: Tifa? Your coming to save me? But I could...

Tifa: Think before you say anything because I'm still mad at you for leaving without notice!

Cloud: (shuts up)

And before that random guy from before could say CHICKENS Tifa beat up Uwe Boll. Then Maddy took the screen and flushed it down the toilet.

Cloud: Um so Tifa I can explain why I left...

Tifa: Yeah you better! Because I'm gonna...beat...you...up

She stopped for a moment for Cloud had gone into his angst chibi form

Tifa: OMG YOU ARE SO ADDORABLE!(glomps chibi Cloud and takes him home)

Gavin: Well at least we beat Uwe Boll and there will be no more of his movies!

TV: WARNING IT HAS JUST BEEN CONFIRMED THAT UWE BOLL'S MOVIE POSTAL IS COMING TO A THERTER NEAR YOU! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!

So for the rest of the day they all ran around going from movie theater to movie theater destroying the movie screens where Postal was being shown. Then they all relaxed at went to see Pyramid Head as the lead female roll in "The Nutcracker"

A/N: Okay first of all I hope no German's where offended by this(It's okay one of my great grandmother's is from Germany) and to Uwe Boll fans(if there is any)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Warning

A/N: Warning! If not already, this chapter will rid you of your sanity...you have been warned...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to their respected owners

**And now for something completely different!**

After the run in with Uwe Boll our gang had some weird dreams...such dreams were so interesting we deiced ed to share them with you...and the fact that the author has no idea what the next adventure for our gang should be but moving on

My dream: _One following night Maddy had this dream: She was happily playing Mario kart wii online when one of the racer's Mii's was Michal Jackson. She thought it was just a joke but when she came in first place the FBI burst in through the window and one of them took off the gas mask's to reveal it was MJ himself! He shouted "MHWODOHWOAOSFHSOSH" and Maddy said "Hey I didn't know Michal spoke idiot-enese as well!" Then they threw cookies at each other till Maddy put a stick of dynamite in one and it blew up in MJ's face and when he exploded candy came flying everywhere_

Me: MICHAL JACKSON IS A PINATA!

Roxas: MADDY! SHUT UP WE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!

Speaking of Roxas...

Roxas's dream: _In Roxas's realm of dreams he was on a date with Namine. But he noticed something was wrong with her. She got a piece of cake on her mouth and he reached to clean it off but he rubbed to hard and it revealed that Namine was a robot! Then she split in two and a little alien came out and said "Damn and that cake was good as well" then the alien stole Roxas's wallet(Roxas was in shock at the time) and went to play at the arcade. The alien beat everyone at DDR and was kicked out for stuffing toast in the coin slots._

Roxas (rushes into Namine's room): OMG NAMI ARE YOU AN ALIEN?

Namine: Roxas what the hell are you?

Then Roxas tried looking in her hair for a sign to see if she split in two but was knocked off by Namine

Roxas: Whew I guess you aren't an alien then! Nigh nigh!

And so he left Namine bewildered as he kissed her on the cheek and skipped happily out the room. Moving on to Nami's dream...

Namine's dream: _While Nami was sleeping she had this dream: She had a lovely tea party with Roxas and Pyramid Head when all of a sudden a elephant named Mike came in and spit peanuts that had deadly acids in them. Roxas heroically jumped in front of her when one was about to hit him. He fell to the ground and she yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then Pyramid Head who felt so sad for Nami did this weird little dance and Roxas was better again. Then Jesus burst in saying "LETS PARTY!" and they danced till midnight and fell asleep on the floor_

Namine: Whoa I am terriefied of elephants named Mike now...

Gavin's Dream:_ Gavin's dream was really short. He dreamed that he fell off a plane and landed on a desert island. Then a monkey came up and said "Yo" then got eaten by a flying dolphin._

Gavin: What the heck does that mean?

So as you may have guessed our friends did not get much sleep that night and all woke up cranky. But then Jesus burst through the door saying "LETS PARTY!" and then Mike the Elephant, the random monkey, the alien, and Michal Jackson came in and they all danced like idiots for a couple hours then they got hungry and ate the peanuts. Sadly Namine forgot to tell them that they had poison in them...

A/N: Sorry this is incredibly short but oh well. And if you are wondering I have actually raced against a Michal Jackson Mii on Mario Kart.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes on to chapter 6

A/N: Yes on to chapter 6! Oh and just a warning to Akuroku fans this chapter is seriously rokunami so leave out that door there. Disclaimer: Do you really think I own all the franchises I list? Because I don't.

**Roxas and Namine get married?**

One day our friends where all just hanging out eating sea salt ice cream at the usual spot with Pence, Olette and Hayner.

Pence: Hey where were we in the last five chapters!

Olette: Yeah all of sudden we just get put in?

Hayner: Mmmmmmmmm I wonder what would happen if I mixed cheese and coca cola…(gets bonked on the head by Olette) Oh yeah um yeah don't you have a good explanation for this?

Narrator: Nope Maddy just couldn't be bothered with you until now.

Just then a weird old priest looking dude came in

Gavin: Who the hell are you and why aren't you wearing anything under that robe!(shields eyes)

Priest dude: Opps I knew I forgot something today!

Roxas(shielding his and Namine's eyes): So what do you want?

­

Me: Hold on (puts one of those censored signs on his entire body) that's better.

Priest dude: I have come to tell you that Roxas and Namine have to be married!

Roxas and Namine: WHAT!

Priest dude: Yeah I don't know why but the author decided this would make a weird turn of events so live with it.

Roxas and Namine thinking: _This must still be a dream better just play along with it_

Roxas(stands up dramatically) well um okay!

Everyone else: WHAT!

Pence: Roxas are you sure you want to do this? I mean you do know marriage is a serious decision.

Roxas: I'll save Olette for thinking about it but for right now screw it! (grabs Namine and kisses)

Me: Oh God it's turning into one of those sappy romance stories.

Gavin: Then why did you write it?

Me: Good point…………..

So after an hour when everyone established the fact that Roxas and Namine were getting married they decided to discuss the wedding plans. It also seemed Maddy and Gavin were overly excited about it.

­

Namine: Why are you guys so hyper?

Gavin: Well we've been thinking about you guys getting married and marriage leads to kids everyone knows that so……….

Me: We thought about it and found out that if you two had a kid he/she could be a keyblade wielding mind erasing cool person!

Roxas: Wait a minute you guys are already thinking about us having children!?

Gavin: Yes we even have a list of names.

Namine: Uh but we just found out this morning that we were getting married.

Me: Your point?

Roxas: Oh forget it Nami let's go pick out the things for the wedding.

After that Roxas and Namine went shopping for wedding things. And much to Roxas's dismay he had to pay for everything. Then after shopping they all got round and wanted to discuss the actual wedding and reception.

Me: Oh that's okay Gavin and I already took care of that!

Namine: Wait what?

Gavin: Yep we chose the church the reception place and the catering…….

­

Roxas: Why are you guys doing all this?

Me(points to list of baby names)

Roxas: (sighs) why am I not surprised.

On to the wedding day!

Roxas: Ahhhhh the cake hasn't arrived! Hayner broke his leg so now he can't be the best man. The flower girls ate bad food and are sick, the dress got torn on its way here. Man this is turning out to be a nightmare! _I wish I could wake up_

And to add to his depression Maddy and Gavin were still going on about how cool their children would be.

Me: What if Cloud and Tifa got married and then they had a kid who was a buster sword wielding slash marital artist!

Gavin: Yeah and then Roxas and Namine's kid could join forces with him/her and they go fight evil stuff!

Random Janitor: You guys do know this is an anti-nerd zone (points to a sign)

Me: Drat foiled again

Gavin: Hey wait Roxas and Namine are consider celebrities right?

­

Me: Yeah

Gavin: Well don't they need protection like bodyguards or something?

Me: I know just who to call!

A few minutes later

Maddy and Gavin walk up to a Roxas who was slumped in a chair

Gavin: We have the thing to solve all of your problems!

Roxas: What you mean like a new wedding dress?

Me: Nope but something better!

Then the doors opened to reveal Reno and Rude. Except Reno stumbled and knocked a vase over and then Rude fell on top of him and lost his glasses and then Reno found them but stepped on them

Roxas: Oh dear……..(slaps head with hand)

Rude(pulls out another pair of glasses): Um yes sir we are here to make sure no weird stuff gets into your wedding!

Roxas: I doubt it

Reno: No sir you can trust us! We've been through lost of dangerous missions and stuff

­

Rude: Hey the one with the cat doesn't count

Reno: Oh damn…………

Roxas: Dosen't Rufus need you guys though

Me: Nope! Rufus, Tseng and Elena were all having a pool party and for some reason were eager to let Reno and Rude go……….

Roxas: That's comforting……….

So after a while everything seemed like it was going okay. The dress had been prepared. The cake had arrived. Axel canceled his "How to not burn people by accident" classes to come stand in for Hayner. And Gavin found some random little girls and paid them all a dollar to be the flower girls.

On the actual wedding!

Roxas: _Damn I'm nervous! But maybe this is okay since it's just a dream anyway and I'll wake up_

Jesus(who was the person getting them married): So are we all here?

Me: Yep!

Organ music fills the church and Namine walks up to the altar

­

Jesus: Dearly Beloved (kingdom hearts music plays) Not that one!(kingdom hearts music stops) We are gathered here today to celebrate………..

Gavin: How does this last.

Me: Oh crud I forgot about that………….

So after what seemed an hour it was time for the rings

Roxas: Oh yes the rings! Axel the rings?

Axel: (sleeping then wakes up) Uh what? Oh yeah rings got it. (puts hand it pockets and then begins to sweat) Um………..

Jesus: You do have the rings don't you?

Axel: (pulls out ring pops) Oh I thought you meant these!

Roxas: What did you do with the real rings!

Axel: Oh I threw them away!

Roxas: Do you know how much I spent for those!

Namine: Oh forget it Roxas lets just get on with it _hopefully this dream will be over soon not that I don't like the idea of getting married to Roxas_

But……………

­

Reno: EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES EVIL ZOMBIES ARE ATTAKING!

And everyone went running around screaming

Me: This looks like a job for……….CAPTIN UNDERPANTS!

Gavin: Oh Captain Underpants forgot to tell you he's on vacation.

Me: Oh drat it's up to us now Gavin!

Gavin: (gets chainsaw) I'm one step ahead of you!

And for an hour they fought off all the zombies and the just went on to the wedding reception, where everyone(except for the minors and Jesus) got really drunk, and almost trashed the whole place. Namine got mad at Roxas who ate his ring pop. And then they all got kicked out

Sometime later……..

Roxas: (wakes up) Ah what a terrible dream! Wait a minute………

Roxas then realized he had a splitting head ache. And then he noticed this was not his room. And the fact that there was a golden ring on his hand and someone else was sleeping next to him

­

Namine(wakes up as well): Ugh I don't want to live through that………(looks at Roxas next to her)

Roxas and Namine look at each other like "OMG did we just really do that?"

Then after a while of screaming………

Namine: Wait aren't you surprised this wasn't a dream and the fact that you are probley in debt for the expenses?

Roxas: Did I say I was paying?

Namine: Oh well since you're my husband now (puts pillow over head and points to kitchen) got get me some medicine my head hurts like hell sweetie

Roxas(sigh): I'll get some coffee as well…….

And so thus begun the interesting married life of Roxas and Namine. But after a while Maddy and Gavin burst in

Me: Wait we figured out something!

Roxas: Guys how did you get through the locked door?

Gavin(pulls out crowbar)

Namine: Ah………..

Roxas: So what did you find out?

Me: That the sky is blue!

­

Gavin: No not that………

Me: Oh right………..um that now that your married and since we did kinda pay for everything and set everything up and stuff………..

Namine: For the last time we are not having a kid right now!

Roxas: Yeah do you know what it takes to have one of those

Everyone else shut up and looked at him

Roxas: WAIT! NOT THAT WAY!

Somewhere else

Postman: Bill for Uwe Boll!

Uwe Boll(who was looking in a mirror telling himself how handsome he was): What bill? (looks at huge wedding bill) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A/N: Now just to clarify Roxas and Namine are in their early 20's in this story so it's okay for them to get married(no dirty thoughts about the end of this chapter children!) Um otherwise from that there is nothing much else to say except that at the end they did get real golden rings.


	7. ha

A/n this shall be funny

_A/n this shall be funny _

**In twighlight town**

Roxas and Namine: "were not having a kid "

Maddy: "aw please"

Roxas and Namine: "NO"

Maddy: "hey Gavin what do you have to say about this"

Gavin (playing on computer): "what um I really don't care"

Maddy: "what are you playing any way?"

Gavin: "well THE EVIL GPS LADY IS IN MY COMPUTER AND MILY CIRUS PUT A VIRUS THERE KEEPS SINGING THE HANNAH MONTAN SONGS AND EVERY BIT OF HER WORTHLIS SINGING IS ON HERE and I'm playing solitaire"

"Yay cards are dancing"

Maddy: "OMG WE MUST destroy it"

Maddy gives Gavin puppy dog face

Gavin: "oh fine" pulls out sledge hammer "do the honors"

Maddy: "Yays" completely destroys computer

Gavin: "who wants to go to a haunted house?"

Everybody "we do"

**At the haunted house **

Gavin "cool"

Maddy "awesome"

Roxas "creepy"

Namine "scary"

Gavin "well goodnight"

Maddy "I'm bushed"

Roxas and Namine "goodnight"

**Later that night**

Roxas: wakes up: "ahhhhhhhuh smut smut"

Looks around sees ghost like figure "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Runs out of the room

Roxas wakes up Maddy and Gavin "there is a ghosty thingy in my room"

"We will look at it" "but I'm still sleepy" "Maddy you had ten pounds of raw sugar 9 gallons of coke and 52 pixie sticks you haven't even gone to sleep yet" "good point"

So they all went into Roxas and Namine's room to investigate. And there they found some random fat guy called Bob.

Bob (eating a whole bunch of cookies) Oh crap you guys  
Me: That's not a ghost it just some loser wanting to eat cookies  
Bob: Or is it!

And then he transformed into……………….Barney the Dinosaur!

Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOO its TOO MUCH!  
Me: Barney! My nemesis! It's been a while (loads shotgun)  
Barney: Ahh so we meet again Maddy. This time you will not stop my plans to take over the world!  
Namine: You're taking over the world in our bedroom?  
Barney: Um well I kinda got sidetracked and those cookies looked so good…….  
Me: Never mind. This time it's a fight to the death you purple fiend!

And then an epic battle was about to occur!...well until Namine kicked them out because she didn't want them to mess up the room. So they went to the Sandlot! People from all over the gaming world gathered to watch the battle between the forces of good and evil!

Cloud: Why the hell did we come to see this?  
Tifa: Because we had nothing better to do.  
Me: Alright Barney this time your toast! (Summons keyblade)  
Roxas: Hey wait a minute that's mine!  
Me: I'm borrowing it for this moment.  
Barney: You're on (gets a light saber)

**5 hours later**

Me: Oh screw this (grabs rocket launcher)  
Barney: But you didn't say we could bring guns…….

And then Barney went boom and he exploded candy, which everyone ate. And they all went home……………later at home though………..

Roxas: Ahh that was a stressing day………..  
Namine: Um………Roxas………  
Roxas: Yes…………..  
Namine: I'm pregnant

At that moment Roxas fainted and Namine could have sworn she heard two people jumping around and yelling "YES!"

Me: Alright our evil plan worked Gavin! Let's go bother Cloud and Tifa now!  
Gavin: Muhahahahhahahhahahaha

A/N: Sorry Gavin I did kinda alter it a bit but some of your stuff is still there……..oh well XD I do not own kingdom hearts or Barney (why would I want to?)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N guess who finally got off their lazy butt and started to write the next chapter? ME! Haha anyways on with the story**

_Somewhere random, which is only random because the author can't think of any particular place at the moment_

Roxas: Huh wow that was one crazy dream! Wait a minute *looks at hand* I'm not married? So that must mean………*look around him to see that he's some place different* OMG AHHHHH WTH

At that everyone else woke up

Namine: Woah I just had the weirdest dream that we got married and I was pregnant………

Me: Wait so that didn't happen? DRAT AND WE WERE SO CLOSE TO HAVING LITTLE KEYBLADE WIELDERS RUNNING AROUND

Gavin: Guy's where are we?

The looked around to see that they were in a strange lab like room

Gavin: Come on guys lets go do some exploring and see who's been holding us and how long we've been asleep

Namine: Well it seems like we've been asleep for 2 weeks

Roxas: Dang we missed Pyramid Head's new ballet

Just then a evil sounding voice came through

Voice: MUHAHHAHAHAHA you have all been kept here against your will by me!

Gavin: And who exactly are you?

Voice: That is none of your concern why I….

At that moment Maddy took off their mask to reveal it was

Barbie?

Namine: Ok………what the heck……..

Roxas: Why Barbie?

Me: AGH SHIELD YOUR EYES IT'S TOO UGLY TO LOOK UPON!

Barbie: That is the reason I put you guys to sleep! After years and years of having my head ripped off, being stripped of all clothing and being flushed down the toilet I've had it!

*Gavin, Roxas and Namine all glare at Maddy*

Gavin: Well why us if it was Maddy that did it?

Barbie: Because I'm evil and stuff and now you shall face the fury of my boyfriend SUPER KEN!

**An hour and a half later**

Barbie: Ok what the heck! Why isn't he here?

Me: Don't you remember? He broke up with you 7 months ago!

Barbie: Oh yeah that jerk! Well I'll just have to destroy you myself!

Gavin: Not on my watch *throws bomb at Barbie and she blows up*

Roxas: Gavin………..where did you get that bomb and why did you wait till then to throw it?

Gavin: Again as Maddy said in previous chapters: I have a lot of strange friends. Oh and I only threw it now because this chapter would be a whole less shorter if I didn't

Namine: So what do we do now?

Roxas: For one thing let's not get married………….

Me: YET

Roxas: *sighs* yeah not now but maybe………

Me: YAY KEYBLADE WIELDER CHILDREN ARE COMING

Namine and Roxas: NOT FOR A LONG LONG TIME!

Me: Dang………….

Gavin: Ooooo guys look Barbie has a teleporter!

So our group of friends went home and did nothing of importance for the rest of the day

**A/N ugh so it wasn't as funny as some of the other chapters but me………**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Silent Hill or Barbie**


	9. An update

Ok guys, I know its been over a year and all and I know some of you guys really like this story, and all you hatred can stick your straw in your juicebox and suck it. All joking aside, yes I'm actually giving an update. I know IRS been a year and you people who have read the story and want an update , I am sorry. I've been busy with highschool and family I never get the time for writting but I've finally got some free time and Ive got a lot of new ideas for other kh stories that I hope people will read and respond. Conserning the status of this story I haven't been able yo contact maddie for atleast a year and I just won't continue the story without her input. It is first and formost her story and until I get in contact with her there won't be an update, so sorry for all those who like the story and want more, and for those just reading this I recommend reading the whole thing and give some feedback on how we can make it better. For those who want another chapter sooner I suggest try bugging her until she pm's me. Her username is lost-in-blue and you can find a link to her profile through my favorite artists on my profile page. Again all feedback would be much obliged and ideas for the story are welcomed. I hope you all have happy holidays. 


End file.
